The Lost and Broken Hero
by Aosukki
Summary: Danny... Saw his family and friends unmoving bodies... Ran away... Captured... Tortured... Freedom?... Will Danny ever get better? Especially with the help of the dark knight and a group of heroes. Or... Will Danny die to temptation. And Who is Danny so afraid of? Updates once or twice a week!
1. The Dreadfulness

**Skymuse: GREETINGS PEOPLE! THIS A SOLO STORY! My friend will sometimes be modifying it! But never a lot.._Kciviah_... also sorry about that author note! At least I post a chapter The NEXT day! yay!  
**

**So I hope you enjoy and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OCs and Somethings in the story...**

* * *

** Danny P.O.V**

I walked home alone with some bruises healing on the way thanks to my enchanted healing. Dash wanted to give me some _special time. _Means more beat up for me.._yay. _I walked though empty streets and passing dumpsters and scowling cats. I walked up to the biggest house on the block, thanks to the giant UFO on top and the neon lights that says **_FENTON_**. I felt a sudden rush of dread...

I opened the door and immanently saw red... no _Crimson... _I opened the door wider and saw something that made me wanna crawl up in a ball and die... _Blood... Everywhere... _My parents, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker... Lying in the pool of crimson liquid. I couldn't believe my eyes... I saw_ bullet holes_ in them...

I cried, fell down on my knees and cried, blaming myself for their death... _If only I was sooner_...

I heard police cars coming... I felt panicking, because now that I have no one_ Vlad_ is gonna take me... So I did the only choice logical..._ I ran_..

**3rd P.O.V ~_Time skip 0ne year later~_**

_Anyone who saw this boy would be looking in horror. Every time he walks by they look terrified...  
_

_He stayed to the forest en-till he loses himself and wonders... or limps. Today he found himself at a harbor... **Happy** harbor and he did **Not **feel very happy...  
_

_This boy was Danny... **Phantom**. He started to sway and loses conscious quickly. Last thing he saw was a glimpse of a bat like figure rushing towards him, as he thought of one thing... **Again?** ~_

**_Na Na Na Na Na Batman!/Bruce P.O.V _**

I saw something...no Someone _terrifying_... not because of it.. because what _happened_ to him...

He look like he been through hell... Dull neon Eyes that look like he been through thousands of wars, Tattered cloths, burnt skin not leaving a skin untouched. Greyish white hair.. or _used_ to be white.. I was disgusted, but not at him but who did this and called themselves _human_..

I saw him sway from lack of blood. I rushed to him and caught him as he blacked out... _Who is he_?( The rest of the things after this sentence is 3rd P.O.V!)

Bruce carried him to the bat mobile and drove him in. He ran inside not even bothering to talk to Alfred. Alfred saw what was in his arms and went to prepare the infirmary. Dick a.k.a robin came down, he saw what was in Bruce arms and and a horrified expression creeped on his face. What happened!?

"I don't know. Meet me at the infirmary later after I look him up."

"Can I come?"

"No." As he rush off down stairs. Fine...

**(Still 3rd P.O.V but with Danny pov as well wha ha ha ha!) **

I opened my eyes just a fraction before closing them again. I blinked away the brightness to meet white ceilings... wait white!? I sprang up on the bed but didn't go that far because I was strapped down... I started to hyperventilate...**_ Did I get captured?! Is it happening again?_**

Little did he know someone was waking up from their sleep in the far corner of the room. Dick blinked his eyes a couple times before widening them as he saw Danny starting to panic. He rushed to his sides and tried to calm him down, but Danny wouldn't have any of that. Dick started to panic and ran out to get Bruce. Moments later.. Bruce and Dick came bursting in. Soon they found out that Danny was getting even more terrified and so Bruce picked up a needle and injects sleeping medications in him. They saw he was drifting to sleep but he said one sentence that made them worry even more_._.. _Don't hurt me_... as he fell asleep.

Least to say they were worried about their guest. Sooner or later they found out every time he is in this room or any kind of hospitable room he panics, so they moved him to one of the guest rooms...

* * *

**Skymuse: Thank you if you like the story and I hoped you did!**** It was very fun to make! and the next one will be longer don't worry! Ill have the second chapter by Tuesday! at a random time...  
**

** Kciviah: Hi my peeps! I have nothing to do with this still HAII **

**Skymuse: yep! Since you never watched Danny phantom kciviah, you can't do it!**

**Kciviah: Fine... -.-**

** HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS ME! Heres' some Ice cream! side ways...lol Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares

**Skymuse: YAY! SEE THAT MOM I DID KEPT MY PROMISE! I didn't go past the time limit but under, wow... anyways, Thank you for your support and I am glad you like my story! I really need a cover art for this... Probably be posted on the 6th chapter tho! I will keep at this until... well until I run out of Ideas so I hope you'll help me on that... so... Hope you enjoy! Also it might say a persons' pov but it may change to 3rd person pov and tell me if your okay with that! Now hope you enjoy!...wait I already said that..opps?  
**

* * *

**Danny or 3rd? P.O.V**

_**You don't belong in this world!... Oh wait you DON'T BELONG IN EITHER!**_

_Crying as he was getting whipped... **I don't belong...**  
_

_**STOP CRYING YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! NO ONE CARES FOR A MONSTER LIKE YOU!  
**_

_You kept crying and feel the beating getting stronger. I'm a monster...  
_

**_STOP CR- Wake! Come on WAKE UP! WAK-_**

** 3rd P.O.V I think? ~  
**

Bruce woke up to screaming. He was thinking who can it be?... _Dick no he stopped having then... Alfred no no no..._

He started to remember their guest and went wide eyed... Oh Shoot! He dashed of his bed and into the dark long hallways. He found the source of the screaming and burst through the door. He found Danny trembling and screaming "**I don't belong!, I'm a monster!**" Bruce found himself yelling/telling Danny to wake up. A few second later Danny woke up panting and crying in a sitting position, then he notice Bruce and went in a position like being expected to be hit.. It made Bruce sick to his stomach.

Soon, later Dick came in carrying a lamp in pj's... He found himself embarrassed until he saw Danny. He dropped the lamp, and ran over to Bruce and demanded to know what happened. After, Dick looked at Danny with pity. Then he soon notice Danny still has dried blood on him and torn cloths. He told Bruce he needed a bath and Bruce ponder this for a moment...

**Danny P.O.V ~**

Least to say I was scared he might hit me, but instead asked if I wanted a to take a bath, at first I was cautious, but agreed to anyways to be in privacy. They pointed to a door on the far right and left the room, but not with out saying to call them if I need anything. I stood up shaking and begin slowly walking to the bathroom. I opened the door and found the switch. I covered my eyes until I adjusted to the light. I walked to the toilet first and begin throwing up anything _left_ in my stomach, but _I doubt that_... Soon begin coughing up _blood_...

I finish coughing and wiped my mouth. I walked over to the tub and notice it was already full. _Must have not trusted me I guess_... I took off my cloths or what left of it and went in the tub.. I started to remember my dream...**_Go to hell you little shit go to hell! you don't belong anywhere!_** I shoke my head crying and went under. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep for once with my back against the warm water. _If only it could last..._

Later, I woke up and found myself still in the bath then noticed the black pajama cloths in the corner. I stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel and trudged there. Soon, after I put it on, I started to remember everything that is my nightmare and fell to my knees clutching my head. _**You are a monster!, YOU DON'T BELONG ANYWHERE! STOP CRYING! SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT! You want the whip again!?**_I soon faded into my own personal nightmare.

**This is a 3rd P.O.V or I hope so...**

Danny soon woke up crying and panting, but instead of the bathroom he was on the a bed. He took out his pocket knife and began cutting himself. _I don't belong.. I'm a monster! I should just die... _Danny felt a hand stopping him. He was frightened they might punish him for it. He started to say _I'm sorry... I am worthless_ over and over again.

Bruce was having so many emotions right now, just few of them are disgusted, at the people who made a child this way, and angry, at himself for not noticing people were being tortured especially this child in front of him. He took the knife out of his hand and threw it on the floor. He saw Danny going into _That _position... He sighed and went to get the first aid kit. He came in later to see Danny trying and failing to grab the knife again. Bruce grabbed it and tossed it aside and walked up to Danny with the kit. He began treating him as Danny won't stop trembling. After he was finished, he check for anything that might harm Danny or if its pointy. He tooked them all out of the room and closed the door just hoping Danny wont have a nightmare again...

* * *

**Skymuse: wow... I posted earlier than I thought... oh well! Can I ask you something? Do you want this to skip to the justice league part with Robin, Wally and Aqualad? Please tell! I won't be able to do the next chapter until I know! You have until Tuesday or in 3 days, but in 3 days its Tuesday for me so... ya... anyways! I hoped you enjoy and remember Do you want me to time skip this and post the progress of trust in another chapter? or after they gain his trust time skip to the justice league!? Please review to let me know! Thank you! Also YES! 1,010 Words in this chapter!  
**

**Thanks for these people Favoriting or/and following!:Lucky-the-cat, ethiopian1987, .921, Jaybird Blue, Mary Elrondile, girlxfire, timijaf, writer4readers.  
**

** sarah. mcqueen .921: Thanks!:)**

**girlxfire: Thx and I'm glad you enjoyed!**

** Danny/Batman Father and son! if you wanted to know! They have a father and son relationship! and brother, brother relationship with Dick and Danny  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Trust

**Skymuse/Bluewolf: I'll be posting 1 or 2 chapters a week! I had the first chapter of this in July, but never posted it so I modified it and now its chapter one! I had this idea long ago, but I was so lazy during the summer to write so... It was never posted...hehehe... **

**ALSO! Kodiakwolfe... I am your buddie! Skymuse! Your story made me do my uncompleted one I never posted during the summer... so thanks for getting me off my lazy butt! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD. Also People say I should do their trust gaining first so yeah...**

* * *

** Well.. I don't even know what povs I'm doing.. so you'll just have to read...**

Danny felt _scared._ He never left the room before.. until now that is. He trudged into the hall way, leaning against the wall. Some of the lights were on...

He found another bedroom and went inside. He watched his steps carefully. Danny walked to the door at the corner of the room. Suddenlt a hand was on dannys' shoulder. He spun around quick to meet a shock expression of the boy from the other night _Dick was it? _Dicks expression turned into an questionable one.

"What are you doing here?" Dick whispered.

"Huh?" Danny said in fright, trembling.

"Um I was just-

Dick pulled Danny into a hug. Danny was confused by the gesture, but then decided to wrap his arms around the other boy.

"Finally! I thought you would never come out!" Dick said while wiping a tear away. Danny realized this person was no threat, but still didn't trusted him.

"Well since its morning you wanna head down and grab breakfast?" Dick asked, then he turned and saw Danny still warily and a scared looking at him.

"Oh! Sorry got a bit excited there, are you okay?" Dick apologized. Danny didn't know what to say. He nodded slightly as Dick started to grin and guided him down stairs. They entered the kitchen and least to say Bruce was astonished when he saw Danny. Then noticed he looked scared and a bit confused.

"Um, Dick."

"yes?"

"You might wanna look at Danny.."

Dick turned around and saw Danny petrified at the adults.

"Oh.." Danny ran back upstairs Terrified. He ran back in his room. He closed his eyes shaking his head trying to get rid of the memories. "NO NO NO! He kept screaming as they came. He looked around him terrified. Remembering everything. His parents, Sam, tucker... _Dead.. Because he couldn't be their in time..._ Danny was fighting conscious when a cloth was forcibly placed over his mouth and nose making him dizzy and soon fell into darkness as he took one glanced at his capture and widen in fear of who he saw, then passed out.

Bruce and Dick ran after Danny when they shook out of their shock. They burst into Danny's' temporary room and saw him being dragged out the window. They ran out and saw that they were too late... Danny _disappeared_. Bruce rushed down to the cave with Dick on his heels. They suited up and Bruce ran onto his computer and pin pointed Danny's location with the tracker he putted on earlier... _Please be safe _

_At Danny's Location..._

Danny woke up to a familiar ceiling. _NO NO! _He started to cry in fear. Shut UP! One ofhis caputer yelled... _Agent o and K _were in front of him grining evily. He was strapped down in a machine he knew all too well...

"Turn it on." Agent O said with a smirk.

Danny started to scream as bolts and boltz of electricity, shocking him making him cry. His form kept wavering turning to human and back.

"You actually thought you would keep away from us Ghost?" Agent K said snarling. "Turn it up!" They demanded.

The shocking was getting worse, he felt as if his forms were tearing apart. The rings of light around his waist kept going up and down, transforming human and back. Suddenly it stopped. "How would we be torturers if we didn't do it our selves?" Agent O said smirking. Danny felt like wiping that smirk off his face if he wasn't tied down, but he kinda felt as he deserved it.

They opened the pod and Danny came staggering out into the agents. They took both his armed and slammed them into a table. Realizing his eyes widen as he felt his arms strapped to the table making him unable to move from the spot. They ripped out whats remaining off the shirt from the electricity and pulled a table towards them. Danny felt afraid laying there waiting for whats to come.

"You won't be getting away, but even if you do you'll have something to remind us goodbye..." They said as Agent K pulled out a small dagger. Agent O started to carve an **O **on his chestmaking other scars open up. Danny screamed in pained. When finished They flipped him on his stomach as Agent K started to carve a **K **in the same kind of place. He started to whimper as he could taste his own ectoplasmaed blood from the wounds. As soon as they finished they began to bring out a whip.

The doors suddenly burst open. The alarms blared signiling someone broke in. The agents grined their teeth in anger. He took a glanced at the intruders. He saw the same Bat like figure with another person beside him. He started to fall unconsious of the lack of blood. The last thing he saw and felt was the bat figure helping him up and taking him away...

Danny soon woke up. He started to remember what happened... _Wait... Those people.. their the same... No one of them is.. Who's the other? _Danny got out of bed wincing. He was dressed in new clothes. Still PJs but this one was covered in **stars**... He started to cry as he remember how his room was covered in stars when his- _his family was **alive**_... He shook his head and wiped the tears away, but it wouldn't stop and soon he started to sob he fell shakily to his knees. Bruce came rushing in moments later. Danny felt arms wrapped around him, he tensed still crying... Soon Danny relaxed as he felt like its the same person who rescued him from that horrid place... He relaxed **truly** for the first time in a while, and returned the hug and fell into a soundless sleep, feeling he had found a person he can truly trust for the first time in forever... Bruce thoughts were **_They'll pay... they'll pay... someday._**

* * *

**Wow... Damn... I haven't updated in a while... THIS WAS UPDATED A DAY AFTER THE 5th CHAPTER!**

**Kciviah: Can I punish yo-**

**NO!**

**Kciviah: Dang it...**

**I can push off the roof you know...**

**Kciviah: OKAY Okay! I was just kidding!**

**Good...**

**Well sorry! for the long wait... I been too absorb in another type of fanfic lol, but I still love this type the best! Also I been kinda sick... At least Im better now! and people suggest me to do trust gaining first so yeah...**

**Thanks for favoriting and/or Following: **AngelTheHunter953**, KodiakWolfe13, ShadowPhantom164, The King's Knight, dedesthill, kitkatkate2008, natashawagner122, Mary Elrondile, Motis Timere, timijaf.**

**I think I may have left one out and/or repeat someone twice... eh**

**Please review! and favorite if you liked it! Hoped you enjoyed!**

**THEBOXGHOST!3: Sorry, but I want to go early and go through episodes...**

**Guest of honor: Sorry about updating... and yes I FINALLY UPDATED!**

** .921: I finally updated hurray!**

**Guest: I did... lol**

**Kodiakwolfe13: Well...Hello friend! And thanks! I agree the site need more Bats and Danny fanfics! **

** ~.~**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooHi, Im bob...oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	4. Chapter 4 Meet

**I still don't know the P.O.V... Help? **

**Independence day. **

**GOTHAM CITY, July 4, 12:00 EDT**

It was a great sunny day at the park. A father place some roasted hot dogs on a plate and gave it to his daughter, as the son waited at the table. They looked at the people running and screaming around them as they saw people started Turing to ice. Freeze appeared. The boy ran to his father as they looked up shocked.

"Enjoying, family time? He asked sarcastically with disdain.

He pointed his Ice gun at then as the father crouched around his children and was soon blasted into an ice cube..." My family has other plans" He said. The screams continues as he chased after them, freezing everyone in the park.

Suddenly a batarang hit the side of his suit knocking him off balance.

"Batman, I was wondering whe-" He looked around and saw no one, but heard laughter. He was smashed into by boy wonder.

"Oh, you, the Bats send you to take me to prison, but frankly I'm underwhelmed."

"Great now come on I don't have time!" Robin complained. "Kids, always in a rush" He said as he pointed his gun at the boy.

"Not talking to you..." Robin said. Freeze turned around as Batman appeared blocking the sun for a moment in time as he punched freeze breaking his dome easliy and sending him unconscious.

**STAR CITY July 4, 09:01 PDT**

Icicle Jr. fell on the bridge crouching and made an ramp of ice, making a car go up and falling on it side as it block the road, making cars swerve and crash.

"Ha ha ha!," He laugh crazily. 5 arrows landed on the ice made ramp next to him and one in his arm as they exploded in his face. He cluched his head for a second and looked up. Green arrow and his prodigy Speedy was on one of the support beams of the bridge.

"Finally!, I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here." Icicle Jr. Said as he began to throw icicles at them.

"Junior, doing this for attention? Speedy said as they shoot arrows at I.J. "I'm telling you now, this little distraction better not interfere." Speedy complained as they ran down the beam dodging icicles and shooting more arrows.

I.J(means Icicle Junior!) Made a wall of ice as arrows impaled in it blowing up his coverage. Speedy flipped over some icicles and shot I.J in the face knocking him unconscious. They landed next to him.

"ha ha ha! kid had a glass jaw."Green arrow joked. "Hilarious, can we go?" Speedy replied sarcastically. "Today's the day."He said seriously.

**PEARL HARBOR July 4, 06:02 HST**

Killer frost more and more beams as Aqua man jumped from the top of the ship dodging a beam until he got hit on the chest as he landed on the first floor, covering his body in ice. His prodigy came flipping over him as he ran straight at Killer Frost. Aqua man broke through the ice and ran after him.

"Don't tell me you're not excited." Aqua man said to Aqualad.

'Right now, my king, I'm more focused on the matter at hand." He replied back as they began to dodge the beams of ice.

Aqualad jumped and pulled out his weapon as she frozen his arms. Aqualad used it to his advantage, by bringing the ice up and smashed it into her chin, making her lose conscious. He looked back at his mentor.

"Well?" Aqua man questioned.

"Yes, I'm excited." He replied with a small smile. "Today's the day."

**CENTRAL CITY July 4, 11:03 CDT**

Flash and Kid flash circled around Captian cold as he blasted every car around trying to hit them.

"Stealing Ice? Seriously? Isn't that a bit cliche even for captain cold? Flash said.

"Come on, we don't have time for this!" Kid flash complained as he pulled down his googles on his eyes and broke the circle, and headed straight at Captain Cold. Kid Flash barley dodged the blast freezing his shoulder as he took the gun from Captain cold.

"Errr" Captain cold growled at Kid flash as Flash punched him in the face making him unconscious.

"Calm down kid." Flash said.

"Oh, please! You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with cold even! No, No way!" Kid Flash complained.

"Today is the day!" Kid Flash grins excitedly.

**WASHINGTON, D.C. July 4, 14:00 EDT.**

Eight, heroes walked to The Hall of Justice. Four of them, Batman, Green Arrow, Aqua-man, and Flash, well know, like celebrities on a magazine. Next to them was the sidekicks, Robin, Batman's prodigy , next to him was Kid flask, his mentor is Flash, while Speedy on Kid flash's left is Green Arrows prodigy and nephew. The Media were everywhere behind them.

"Have all 4 sidekicks ever been in the same place, at the same time?" Kid Flash Questioned.(A/N: I'm gonna call him KF...C! jk just KF...)

"-Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Speedy argued.

"-Sorry, first time at the hall. I'm a little bit overwhelmed." K.F said.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Robin complained

"Oh. Maybe that's why." Said Robin as they entered the Hall of Justice.

Giants statues of the League loam over them making them look like ants. They stopped at the big metal doors. It started to open and revealed Martian man-hunter and Red tornado.

Martian manhunter welcomed them and and leaded them inside. "Make yourself a home." Manhunter said as they plopped themselves down on the couches except Speedy.

The adults walked up to the metal doors and as it opened _Someone _came running out and bumped into Batman. The teens breath hitched for a moment.(even speedy's because he know how scary Batman is when he wants to be...)

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!." The person yelled as his hood fell off. He had pure white hair that would put clouds to shame, Bright toxic green eyes with green sunglasses/goggles on, and dressed in a sort of like jump suit and a white cloak same materials as Batman's, wielding a long scythe.(LOOk at the cover picture and also I didn't draw that sorry!)

He saw who he bump into and said "sorry, _Pacjo." _He smiled sheepishly as he was helped up by Batman, He looked around.

"Okay, I KNOW I didn't do anything! I swear!" The person yelled until he noticed Robin. He walked up to Robin and gave him a hug.

"Sup." Robin said as He smiled a bit. The teens except Robin was shocked.

'Batman who is this?" Martian Manhunter questioned getting out of his stance like the others. "This is Danny Phantom, my second prodigy." Replied Batman.

"What!? Why didn't you tell us?" Asked flashed shocked like almost everyone else. "Oh I didn't really trusted them at first..." Danny replied instead, sheepishly trying and failing to hide behind Batman.

'What do you mea-" "We'll talk about this in headquarters, come on Danny." Batman cut Flash off.

"That's it?! You promise us a real look inside,not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy said. "-Its a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aqua man replied.

"Oh really? Who cares which side of the glass we're on!" Roy aka Speedy Argued as Danny looked around and actually noticed the people looking at them making him hide in his cloak." -Roy you just need to be patient." Roy's mentor replied. as he walked up the him.

"What I need is respect." Roy turned around to face the younger heroes." They're treating us like kids. Worse -Like Sidekicks! We deserve better than this." The heroes turned to each other and back, While Danny sneaked into the corner of the room, hiding.

"You're kidding right? You're playing their game? Why?! Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming Full-fledged members of the league."

"Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?" K.F replied." Except the hall isn't the league's real HQ. Roy argued as the teens looked with shock.""I bet they never told you It's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the watch tower." Roy said. The teens looked shock except Danny who already knew this, while the Adults were seething.

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception? Green arrow asked with hope as he turned to his comrades, but was quickly shut down by Batman. Or not..

"You're not helping you're cause here son, stand down, or-." Said Aqua Man said. "Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son, I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." Speedy replied and threw his hat down and stomped out.

"Guess they're right about you 3. You're not ready." Roy said as he walked out.

Suddenly the alarmed blared and superman showed on the screen. "Superman to justice League." There's been an explosion at project Cadmus, It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to in-" Another alarmed blared cutting batman off." Zatara to Justice League"

The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Attan to blot out the sun." He replied hastily. Requesting full League response."

-Superman?" Batman questioned. It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control." "Then Cabmus can wait." Batman said. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates.- batman out. Come on Danny." Stay put" He said to the Teens. -What why? Robin complained. This is a League mission. You're not trained yet." Aqua man said.

Since when? He's not trained either! K.F Said as he pointed to Danny, still hiding in the corner "Don't judge someone by their appearance, I had to survive on my own, its Survive or Die for me..." Danny said suddenly, looking down. Robin looked apology at him." I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash said.

There will be other missions when you're ready." Aqua man said. -But for now, stay put." Batman said. As they walked away.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?" Green arrow said to Martian Manhunt. "Indeed." He replied. As they stated to walk off as well. Danny looked a bit ashamed as he looked back at them apology and walked back up to Batman.

The teens were alone in the miniature library. When we're ready? That white hair guy was the same age as us!, How come he's not ready? How are we suppose to be ready when they treat us like-like sidekicks! KF complained, Robin looked like he agreed, but really knew that Danny deserve to be with them.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad said solemnly. Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got an HQ in space! KF Said.

-What else aren't they telling us? Aqualad questioned. "I've have a better question, Why didn't we leave with Speedy? Robin Replied. At that everyone looked down.

-What is project Cadmus?" Aqualad questioned finally looking 't know, but I can find out" Robin said as he started to grin and headed to the computer.

**ACCESS DENIED. **The computer voice said.

Hehe, want to bet? Robin grinned. After a few types dozens of numbers showed on the screen.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" KF said impressed. "Same system as the bat-cave." Robin replied with a smirk.

**ACCESS GRANTED. **It show on the screen.

"Alright project Cadmus. Genetics Lab here in D.C. That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate." Robin said with a smirkish smile.(I CREATED A NEW WORD! SMIRKISH! That's a weird word...)

Solve their case before they do. Aqualad realized. "It would be poetic justice." "Hey, They're all about justice." Robin said with a smile." But they said stay put." Aqualad argued. " For the Blotting out the sun mission, not this." Robin replied.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going." KF said with excitement. They both looked at Aqualad with a smile.

"Just like that we're a team on a mission?" He questioned. "We didn't come for a play date." Robin said as Aqualad started to smirk.

**_FLying with Phantom... A not so great time to be him..._**

The adults teleported to HQ.

"Now, Please tell us who he is!" Flash complained. Batman sighed and grab Danny so he won't runaway.

"Also, Isn't he a fugitive?" Flash asked. Batman glared at him as Danny looked down.

"Evidence proves otherwise."Batman said.

"Who is this and how did he get here?" Superman asked as he walked to them with the other members.

"I had him for 3 months."**(A/N: I just chose a random number...) **Batman said as he climbed into his Bat-Jet.

Martian man hunter set up a telepathic connection with the leagues.

_"WHAT!?"_ The Leaguers**_ Thought _**surprised.

"_Sorry, I didn't really trusted them at first..._" Danny replied like what he said to the teens.(Just believe their talking in their mind...)

"_Why?_" Green arrow asked as he felt Batman glare even from afar...

"_I- um I-I_" Danny looked close to tears remembering some stuff almost stopping a they flew...

"_Its okay Danny you don't have to tell_." Batman said as Danny looked relief.

"_Awwwww._" The Girls cooed at Danny's shyness and the boys except for Batman and Danny of course, rolled their eyes.

They continued to fly to Zatara's coordinates to help in battle..._without_ talking/Thinking kinda.. this time...

* * *

**YAY! I finished in a week! I have to only make one chappie a week sorry, because I'm working on another fanfics for my favorite BOOK series Percy Jackson! Also my friend and co worker Kciviah, stopped working on fanfictions and now I'm heading to her house to make sure she does! Also If you watched Young justice you should know these parts, except the flying with danny part... lol XD**

**Wow... I just now noticed how long this chapter was... All I can say is" HOLY BOOKSAROONY!" I WROTE ALOT!**

Kciviah: Hey ppl. I haven't been on cos of school stuff and... anime aheheh yea I've been watching SAO and other stuff so yea sorry I'm not on

**GRrrrrrrr... JUST DO YOU'RE FANFIC!**

** Well thanks to these people for the favorite and or following! _TheAngelsarewatching, ShyActiveReader, Danianna, BrownHair2918, animelover0211,_**

**_ace115!_**

**_ ~REVIEWS~_**

**KodiakWolfe13: Yep you do! And I think Danny might die of you're love...Also mine..lol XD**

**natashawagner122: Thanks for the support!**

**BrownHair2918: Sorry what happens next in chapter 2 will happen in some other chapter! Really sorry! And thanks!**

**Guest of honor: Really? You just blew up my mailman! Dude seriously? He's my 5th one! Also Kciviah was not very happy because you blew up our mailman, but she is happy I was suppose to get hurt... Kciviah: I appreciate the jester! But don't blow things up dude, I was just about to make her listen to Justin Bieber! We aren't really mad at you but next time you blow people up Don't be our mailman or us! Our parents will be mad! Skymuse:** WAIT What!?** You were about to make me listen to the most horrid thing of nature?! *Glares at Kciviah***

**Amy: Thanks and here it is!**

**animelover0211: Just did! XD**

** .921: Yep, I did and thanks for enjoying my story! Also for some reason my laptop keep deleting your name... weird but Ill always try to have your name .921! WHAT THE POOO! I CAN"T TYPE YOUR NAME SARAH! Oh wait I know! Sarah . McQueen . 921 YES! I DID IT!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. New team

**Sorry about late update!**

_**Few Parts of Cabmus...**_

_There was somethin- Aqualad said as he saw a mysterious figure in the elevator going down._

_Elevators should be locked down- Kid Flash said._

_..._

_What about team spirit man? Kid Flash Complained_

_Really? I thought you were right behind me? Robin said smirking._

_..._

_Uh, guys, you might wanna see this... Kid Flash said dumbfounded._

_They saw a replica of superman, but in teen form..._

**...**

**_Arrival of the League... and Danny_**

"There's the moon." Kid Flash said as he pointed to the moon up in the stars as Superboy looked in awe.

The Young heroes stood in awed of the league. Superboy looked up at the moon and saw Superman came flying down.

"Is that?" Superboy asked in disbelief and awe.

"Oh and Superman." Kid Flash Smiled.

Danny looked around, he was a bit confused of what going on until he saw Superboy. He smiled sadly a bit as he thought of Dani.

"Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash said with a smile.

The league surrounded the young heroes. Superboy walked forwards with a bit of hope as he smiled at Superman, but frowned when he realized Superman would not returned the smile.

"Is that what I think it is?" Questioned Batman with a ever so stoic face. Danny frowned just a bit when he said that.

"He doesn't like being called an it..!" Kid flash said like he was trying and failing to not let Superboy hear behind his hand as Danny smiled at him.

Superboy looked down and said something that surprised almost all the league.

"I'm Superman's clone." Said, the so clone with a bit of anger showing his shredded shirt.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock except a few*Cought Batman, Danny and the teens Cought*. Danny frowned when he saw Superman eyes widen in shock and disbelief, before narrowing them back down. The league looked at each other.

"Start talking." Batman said in his gruff voice narrowing his eyes.

Some of the league went to take the transformed scientist away. Superboy glanced at the small group superman was talking to, when Danny looked at him from over there and placed a hand on Superman's shoulder. Superman looked straight at him with his light blueish eyes, so he turned away. Superboy glanced back at Superman as Superman walked to Superboy sighing.

"We'll figure something out for you- the League I mean." Superman said nervous and Danny narrowed his eyes a bit. Even though Danny is not one for strict, he believed Superman should treat Superboy a bit better.

"For now, They better get that Blockbuster creature square away." Superman finished as he turned and flew away with the rest of the league. Danny looked at Superboy with apology as he walked up to the clone.

"Don't worry he'll come around, he's just, you know- shocked- he'll come around." Danny said.

"When, did you get so good with words?" Robin questioned with a knowing smile.

Danny looked at him with sad eyes. "A lot of things happen rob, lets just say I had a similar case to him..." Said the Ghostboy turned away.

"Cadmus will be investigated." Batman said as the teens turned around.

"All 52 levels,But lets make one thing clear." Batman said with almost narrowed eyes as Flash cracked his knuckles a bit, for unknown reasons...

"-You should have called." Flash interrupted as the Darknight looked at him with a small glare.

"-End results aside, we are not happy." Batman continued.

"You hacked justice system, disobey orders, and endangered lives."

"You will not, be doing this again." The Bat hero said with a glare.

-I am sorry, but we will." Said Aqualad said defiantly.

"Aqualad, stand down." Said the boy's mentor **(I think you should know who that is!)**

"Apologies, my king, but no." Aqualad said standing tall. Aquaman raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do." Aqualad said

"Together on our own we forged something powerful, important. He continued.

"-If this is about your treatment at the hall, The three of you-" Flash was cut off by Robin

"-The 5 of us." He said as he pulled Danny towards him as Danny was flailing his arms a bit.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" Robin questioned with his arms raised a bit.

Robin was a bit cut off by Superboy's interruption. "Why let them tell us what to do?!" The clone said a tad bit angry.

"It's simple, Get on board or get out of the way." The young krytonian said as he walked up to the Mentors. _Wow..a bit of a temper, but I can understand that... _Danny thought as he smiled solemnly. The Young heroes stood tall, proving they will not give in as Danny slowly walked into the background of a shadow. Batman narrowed his eyes...

**MOUNT JUSTICE July 8, 08:04 EDT**

Kid Flash, a.k.a Wally, Superboy, Robin, Danny, and Aqualad stand in their normal cloths except the the two Bat prodigys. The Teens were irritated by Robin, he was in normal cloths, but wearing dark sunglasses blocking his eyes. They didn't really care about Phantom, since they thought he was always like that. Danny was floating a bit off the ground... Key work:_ Was... _Batman grabbed his shoulder and brought Danny down to the ground, Danny didn't even noticed so he was a bit embarrassed when they looked at them. They stand in front of some of the major leagurs, mainly the mentors with some of the Leagues members. Yet Danny _still_ tries to sneak away, but always end up with Batman or Robin blocking or preventing his from getting away.

"The cave was the original sanctuary of the justice league." Batman voiced to the teens.

"We're calling it into service again. Since you four-" The caped cruzder was cut off by Robin.

"-5" Robin said as he hold on to Danny preventing him from getting away making Danny pout.

"-5 are determined to stay together_\- Not really... _Danny thought.- and fight the good fight, you'll do it on league term." Batman finished with a glare towards the teens except Danny.

"Red tornado volunteered to live here, and be your supervisor, Black Canary's in charge of training. And I will deploy you on missions." Batman said lastly with a pointed look at the teens.

"- Real missions?" Robin said with a small raise of an eyebrows.

"Yes, but convert." The Dark knight answered. "The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." Flash said

"But Cudmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team thet can operate on the sly." Aquaman said looking towards The said Bat hero.

"The 6 of you will be that team." The mentioned Bat said.

"Cool! Wait. Six?" Robin asked confused as the rest of the teens.

Batman looked towards the Zeta portal as the others turned around as well as The martian manhunter and a girl beside him with green skin, red eyes, red long hair, and was in a similar suit to theone beside, but for girls. Danny flinched a bit on the red eyes, remembering.. He quickly shook himself and looked ahead.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss martian." Said Batman, answering Robin's previous question as they stand in front of eachother.

-Hi!" She waved a bit.

"liking this gig more every minute." Wally whispered to Robin, but loud enough for others to hear...

"Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad, Dan, Cool if you forget their names." Danny flinched a bit violently as turned invisible and tried to walk to a corner unnoticed. Key word: _Tried_

Batman saw what he did and blocked him and grab his shoulder, making him visible again as Danny slumped in defeat.

"I'm honored to be included." The young martian said." The main three said walked up to her leaving Superboy and Danny standing back until Robin called Superboy to meet miss Martian.

"Hey Superboy! Come and meet Miss M, You too Danny!" Robin said waving to them. Superboy walked up, but Danny was very reluctant, until Batman pushed him forwards glaring a bit at him making the ghostboy go forwards towards the group.

"I like your T-shirt." said Miss martian as she change her shirt and replacing her cape with a similar T-shirt to Superboy making him smile as the others crowed around him a bit except Danny. She noticed him and walked up to Danny. He looked up a bit shyly.

"Hi!" She smiled kindly at him. He looked up and smiled a bit back he wasn't really used to new people especially ones with red eyes since what happened months ago.

"Today's the day." Aqualad smiled as well as everyone else, except maybe Danny..._ STILL_ trying to get away...

* * *

**I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER FINISH! Thanks for all the support! It means a lot! Also sorry I'm updating a little later then usually, but hey! I updated right? I've been into a book series called the Ranger's Apprenticed and Im on the 4th book after I got the first 6 books of the series for Christmas and forgot about this a bit...hehe? Also I just canceled family diner for you guys! My family just left... OH WELL! I HATE fancy places.. they make me and people feel infurier! Glad I didn't go!**

Kciviah: And you said I was bad? *looks pointedly at me*

**AAAA! I should be the one complaining about you! Your the one who promised me another story on the anime you like 2 WEEKS AGO! and you posted it the day after Christmas... So I should be the one complaining..*Glares at Kciviah***

kciviah: Touche...

**THANKS TO THESE PEOPLE FOR FAVIROTE AND OR FOLLOWING! I-am-a-book-loving-ninja-pie, Poohbearmorris, animegal1357, cirno 999, hanyou4lyfe, dawn2halen, darkshadowpuffs, JoWashington, demonfox19!**

**Reviews!**

**Jaybird Blue: Hey! I remember you! Yeeeaaaahhh... sorry about that author note... and Thanks!**

**Kodiakwolfe13: Thanks! and Danny is so CUTE! *Squeals and starts to pet him with Kodiak* I just updated this chapter today, I'm gonna have black canary be his like therapist is that okay? I feel like I'm taking that Idea from you so I wanna ask first... So can I?**

**Guest of honor: Yes I don't like the voice in general at least them in general is okay, BUT I hate their music! WHY MUST THE WORLD BE FULL OF LOVE SONGS! XD**

**Dianica: Thanks! But sadly I can not update everyday... But I'll try to post more than Saul, TRY not will ut I'll try...**

**Poohbearmorris: Yes in fact I did! I really love greek mytholagy but was REALLY disapointed in the Blood of Olympus... Don't wanna ruin it for you, but let me say in my opinion I didn't like it as well as the other books...**

**JoWashington: Sup! and sorry if you don't like it I'm just doing what the way I in-vision... Also They can't and maybe or maybe not it was on his birthday... And mainly they didn't take him because... WAIT! Why am I telling you this?! Learn this for yourself in the future Chapters!**

**Animegal1357: I will always continue until I find a good place to end it! Even when I go through season one, but I won't do season two... I didn't like it very much... So I make things up as I go! XD**

**Brownhair2918: Thanks for standing up for my story like that! and I always mention EVERYTHING, so don't worry time will tell when you find your answers and thanks again Buddy!**

**Amy: Oh you will see more of that soon.. * starts to crackly evily* **Kciviah: AGAIN! THIS IS THE 4th time THIS MONTH! * Injects me with a sleeping drug* ***passes out on the floor with a crazed smile* **Kciviah: Thanks god! If that go one much longer I don't won't even know what to do!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP!


	6. Chapter 6 Stuff

_**Waynes Manor... **_**(I know some people out there want to see whats going on between the bat-family soooo...) Also I edited some of my past chapters! I think I said that in the reviews! I mainly edited Chapter 2 a bit, 3, and 5 and some 4! Go check them out!**

**Still no P.O.V...**

The doors were slammed open by a grouchy looking Danny with a smiling Dick behind him. Bruce walked up to his sons sensing the mood of Danny.

"What makes him in such a bad mood?" Bruce questioned with a raise of eyebrow as Danny slouched his way upstairs.

Dick came up right after him answering his adoptive fathers question.

"Oh, he's just a little grouchy on how he wasn't left alone all day..." Dick said smirking as he remembered the memories but was cut short by Danny's yelling.

"NO THANKS TO YOU!" As soon as he heard that Dick smirk if possible even more. Bruce let out an irritated sigh as Dick ran upstairs after his brother**(You know I would make Bruce adopt Danny... Don't look at me*Blends into the shadows*)** _What am I gonna do with them. _Bruce thought irritated.

Danny walk- no slouched to his room, but then his stomach rumbled. He realized he didn't ate anything at school, he turned around only to bump into Dick. Danny was on edge, so he reacted quickly, transforming into Phantom and having a scythe at his brothers neck...Lets say Danny was more than grouchy at his brother...

Dick looked at the blade eyes crossed then at Danny. "Um.. Do you mind?" Dick asked cautiously. Reluctantly Danny placed his scythe away. He walked back down stairs and headed to the kitchen. Alfred looked at him strangely, when Danny rushed in and grabbed a snack before running back out. He was more weird-ed out by why Danny was in ghost form. Alfred raised an eyebrow at Dick when he came in smirking.

"Care to explain master Dick?" Alfred asked as always polite**_(Kinda...) _**looking questionably at the young master as he smirked even wider **(A/N: How is he smirking so much!?)**

"Oh you know how girls are..." Dick trailed off with an evil glint in his eyes... The butler realized quickly, frowning a bit.

Dick walked off as Bruce came in.

"Trouble some aren't they?" The butler stated...

"You have no idea.." Bruce said with a irritated sigh, taking a sip of his coffee.

_**With the Teens...**_

Connor looked blankly at the TV as Megan tried out baking recipes.

Wally came bursting in, making Megan drop her mix on both of the boys.

"Sorry" She said sheepishly as she went to grab a towel only to slip on yoke, making her fall into the batter as well. She started to giggle, and was soon joined by Wally. Superboy even smiled a bit.

Martian manhunter walked in with Canary to see them giggling. Canary smiled, while Martian Manhunter turned straight on his heels and walked away...

Then she said something that made them all frown..." You know you need to clean this up yourselves right?" The teens frowned

"Also no powers!" She said as she walked out smirking a bit. They frowned even more...

They started to clean up, but then Wally asked a question on everyone's mind...

"Where's Robin and Danny?"

**_ With Robin and Danny..._**

Danny was turning and twisting in his bad. The nightmares never stopped. In fact it has been getting worst night now... Danny woke with a start. He cried into his hands a bit before getting out off bed. He creep down the hallway as the lights flickered. He open the door to his brother's room to find his sleeping peacefully.

Danny started to feel guilty. He was taking his problems on his brother... He was about to turned back, but couldn't as he heard his brother's voice.

"Danny?" Dick asked concerned. He looked straight at his brother through the darkness.

"Again?' Dick asked solemnly realizing why Danny was here looking startled. All Danny can do was nod. Dick made an hand motion to Danny to come to him.

Danny walked hesitantly to the younger brother's bed. Dick pulled him in a hug as Danny crawled underneath the covers with him.

"You know that you can tell me anything right?" Dick said. Danny nodded.

" What was your nightmare about?" Dick asked a bit hesitantly. Danny tensed a bit. Dick turned to Danny looking him in the eyes. Danny was hesitantly, but told him anyways. "_Them..._" He said solemnly as tears gathered in his eyes. Dick pulled him into a hug. Then Danny chuckled a bit, making Dick raise an eyebrow at him.

"It's strange how the younger brother is comforting the older one not the other way around." Danny said with a small smile. Dick looked a bit irritated.

"Hey! Your only older by 7 months!" Dick complained.

"Still older though." Danny replied with a smirk as Dick looked irritated at him before sighing.

"Lets go to bed, Alfred will have a fit if were late because of sleep." Dick said as he mumbled goodnight with turning to face the other way, Danny doing the same as they fell into slumber.

Danny had a better night that night, yet the nightmares still came that night, he felt safe with his new family, even if they were a bit of a pain...

* * *

**HELLO! I must admit this Chapter was a bit shorter than usual... But hey! I updated! SCHOOL IS STARTING NEXT WEEK AND ITS FRIDAY TODAY! WHY WORLD WHY! Also It is true Danny is older by about 7 months! I did researcher!**

Kciviah: Its true, she was a bit irritated, because of those stupid ads kept showing up and making her go to other ads as well...

**I curse ads... WHY ARE THEY EVEN IN THE WORLD!**

**THANKS THESE PEOPLE FOR YOUR FAVORITES and/or ****FOLLOWS!: FlopsyTheStingyDingo, SaffireJ2, hanyou4lyfe, skywright, whhsswimmer11, waitinggamer, jport8534, demonfox19, Skiing-girl, Lalenja, Elliarynn, kelmel-12132, Heiress of Slytherin Serenity!**

**Reviews!**

**Poohbearmorris: Danny is so cute! And yes I was a bit disappointing in the Blood of Olympus...Because... They don't have any Percy P.O.V ... I was really sad in that... Also I didn't spoil the book so you welcome! XD**

**Girlxfire: Thanks! And I will!**

**Heiress of Slytherin Serenity: I think people worry for our sanity my friend... Also I am very serious about that...*Shrugs***

**Cirno: Isn't he cute! Also don't worry, like I said with everyone else I'm planning to continue this for a long time!**

**KodiakWolfe13: Yep Danny will never get away as long as Batman's there! XD **

**Natashawagner122: Oh don't worry about that anytime soon...*Smiles creepily* **Oh no you don't! *Whacks me over the head with an frying pan*

**animegal1357**: **Thanks friend!**

**Skymuse: Hello me! **Why are you talking to yourself on you other account... **What can can't I show love for myself?! **Oh dear... *Knocks me out with sleeping gas* Go to sleep crazy, go to sleep...

**Guest of Honor: Yep! Nothing can go past the Bats!**

**Amy: Thanks and soon it will happen, but not now sadly... And glad someone appreciate the same evilness as me...*SMirks evilly back* **Oh god...


	7. Chapter 7 Miss

AHHHHH! Danny yelled slipping down the docks and landed in the water with following laughter.

Danny trudged out of the waters with his eye twitching at his _Dearest _brother.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You-should-have-seen-your-face!HAHAHA" Dick said in between laughter. He fell down to his knees out of laughter. Dick finally calm down with teary eyes. He looked up and saw black aura coming off Danny. "Oh my... I think I'll run now.." Dick gulped before running high speed towards the opposite direction of Danny.

Danny turned into Phantom and take off to the skies at high speed breaking the sound barrier.

He soon saw Dick ahead. Danny started to smile... He started to fly towards the boywonder even faster. He nearly reached Dick when his head started spinning.

_wha-wa-whats happening? It turned pitch black... Then Danny saw a dark jungle, like it was night._

_Blue glowing__ eyes was all he could see in the jungle. Danny looked closer. He can barley see the figure. Then.. It came running at him!_

_His eyes widen as he saw a pitch black panther with glowing blue eyes coming straight at him __pouncing_

_Danny! Danny! Danny! He heard voices. WAKE UP DANNY! The vision cleared up like a fog as the panther almost ripped him to shreds... There was no more jungle, no panther, just blackness._

DANN- Ahhh! Dick yelled frighten when Danny bolted straight up with wide eyes. "Danny?" He asked his brother a bit cautiously eyeing the scythe in his brother's hand.

"Danny what wron- "Robin, Danny were asking Red tornado if we can have a mission. Get to the cave asap!" Wally said excited through his intercom. Danny snapped out of his dase and returned the message." We'll be there Wally." "Come on Robbie." Danny said as he walk towards the town . Dick was about to follow after him, but first he put on his dark sunglasses

"Wait up!" Dick said running after his used-to-be-pass-out brother. He soon found Danny, or Phantom as he should say next to a phone booth in an ally like nothing happened 5 minutes ago. _He's hiding something... But what is it? What happened? _His thoughts were cut off by Danny speaking to him. "Lets go." Danny said as they stepped into the booth. Robin started punching in the code as Danny mused to himself. _What happened... What was that vision? Why the jungle?! _Danny didn't like the Jungle that much on what happened in... Amity park... "Stupid over size plant" He muttered. "What?" his brother asked "Nothing.." He replied.

They walked out of the zeta portal catching the words **Recognized Phantom, B01 Recognized Robin, B02**

_"_You here finally! Were gonna ask Red tornado for a mission!" Wally said smiling with hope, and Robin started to smile to a bit. "I needed some excitement." Robin said as he walked towards Wally and the others."

Danny raised and skeptical eyebrow. "Didn't they say Batman was the one to assign missions?" Danny said.

"Sure, but Red tornado have the authorities also!" Wally said back with a smile. "Yeah and don't you wanna go on an official mission!" Robin said as well which made Danny let out a irritated sigh.

Wally turned to Aqualad. "What did he say?" Wally said. "He's arriving now." Aqualad said calmly.

"Lets go!" Wally said running out towards where red tornado would land with Robin right behind him. The rest followed too, but not as fast and Danny was a little reluctant.

The floor went down as they walked up out of the cave HQ. They saw Red tornado landing in front of them.

"Red tornado!" Wally greeted.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave? R.T Said in his robotic voice.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad replied.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." R.T Replied back.

"But It been over a week, and nothing- You'll be tested soon enough, For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company." Red tornado cut off Robin.

"Told you." Danny mumbled to himself. "This team is not a social club." Aqualad said back. "I Don't even think this is a team.." Danny thought to himself

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." R.T Said walking pass them and into the cave.

"Keep busy." Wally mumbled to Robin." Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin said.

"Oh, I'll find out." Megan said. Danny frowned a bit._ They remember he's a robot right? _Danny thought to himself

Megan tried and failed until she remembered he's a robot."Oh I'm sorry he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind" Megan said to them a little sheepishly

"Nice try though. So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?" Wally said to her flirting a bit. Danny rolled his eyes before saying

"We all know what you're thinking' now." as Robin hit him with his elbow on his back.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad said dejectedly.

"I'll show you around guys. Or Megan and Superboy can." Danny said surprising the rest a bit. "How?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I'm always hiding from _those _people. I swear! They have a chip on me or something! And its bad enough at school!" Danny said irritable.

"Wait, how come Me and Superboy never notice you? and who are _They_?" Megan asked shocked she never saw him.

" Oh, I just stay invisible." Danny said simply with a shrug and not answering the second question.

"And _They _as you put it are Danny's fan girls!" Robin said for Danny with a smirk as Danny groaned and the others raised an eyebrows.

"Awww man! Your lucky!" Wally complained.

"Oh I wish I could just let you take them... but fate forbids me... CURSE YOU FATE! Danny yelled at the heavens...**(Don't look at me...)**

"Now lets go" Danny said as he calmed down.

They started walking in as Megan pointed out stuff.

"This would be our front door- She said pointing to the entranced. They followed her out back. "And this would be our back. The Cave is actually the entire mountain." She stated. "It was hollowed out and reinforced, by Superman and Green lantern in the early Days of the League." Wally said

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy questioned. "The cave secret location was compromised." Aqualad answered

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy said with a small questioning raise of arm. "Yeah that make sense." He finished with an eye roll as he stuffed his fist back into his jacket.

"If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert. The bad guys know we know they know of the place." Megan said averting all the attention to the female martian. Robin grabbed her hand cutting her off her small speech.

"The bad guys know we know they know of the place,-So they never think to look here-" Robin was cut off by Danny. "He means we're hiding in plain sight." Danny said for Megan to understand as Robin rolled his eyes at him.

"Ah, that's much clearer." Megan said as she patted Danny on the back making him tense at the contact before relaxing when Robin patted his shoulders. Superboy sniffed before saying "I smell smoke."

Megan gasped" My cookies!" She said before flying towards the kitchen with the others at her heels with Danny at her side flying too. Megan open the oven and levitated the burnt cookies out.

"I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of-He never mind." she said sheepishly at the end. "I bet they'ed tasted great, He doesn't seem to mind." Robin said looking pointedly at Wally who was stuffing his face like a squirrel.  
Wally paused and looked around. "I have a serious metabolism." He said. "I'll make more?" Megan said/questioned "It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad said to Megan.

"Thanks Aqualad." Megan said to the Atlantic boy.

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm, actually my friends call me Kaldur." He said to them. "I'm Wally. See? I already trust you with my secret I.D., Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses and Ghost boy over here." Wally said looking pointedly at the two adoptive brothers.

"Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name and Danny boy- Danny flinched at that- here, if Danny is his real name or not." Wally said.

"I can assure you my name IS Danny." Phantom said pointedly eyes twitching a bit.

"Mine is no secret. Its M'gann M'orzz. Like you can call me Megan. Its an earth name and I'm on earth now." She said. Superboy started walking out.

Megan saw this. "_Don't worry Superboy." _She told him telepathically. Superboy grunted and looked at her. "_We'll find you an earth name too." _She continue smiling a bit then frowned at what came out next. "Get out of my head! He yelled at her

"Whats wrong? I don't understand every one on mars can communicate telepathically." She said to all of they telepathically, except one, who is looking very confused.

"What's going on? Why are you all clutching your heads?" Danny asked looking at his team confused.

"Megan stop." Kaldur demanded as it stopped. "Things are different on earth Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy.- Beside, Cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally added to Kaldur's mini speech and point at Superboy.

"I-I didn't mean to- -Just stay out" Superboy interrupted and walked away.

"NOW CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Danny yelled with a twitchy eye making them take a step back.

"Wait you didn't hear that?" Kaldur asked. "Hear what?" Danny replied

"So your telling me you didn't got your mind penetrated? -By accident" Wally said and quickly added the last part on when he saw Megan looking guilty. Danny looked even more confused.

"No? Wait... do you mean telepathy?" Danny asked with an raise of an eyebrow. Robin nodded.

"Oh.. Its just that my mind has pretty big mental shields... I- Its-it- never mind... forget it." Danny said not wanting to go into question. They realized it and left it alone.

"Hello Megan! I know what we can do." Megan said remembering something flying out. They looked at each other and shrug then followed. Danny stayed behind and talked to Superboy.

"Come, I bet it'll be fun." Danny tried.

"Don't wanna." He replied not looking at him.

"Please?" Danny asked with an tilt of his head and hands clasp together. He was an adorable sight. Superboy let out a sigh before following Danny and the others. "I swear he has a mean puppy dog eye.." SUperboy mumble to himself. Danny grinned in victory before remembering how he used it on Jazz all the time... _Jazz his sister Jazz The one he failed _Danny soon let a tear drop slide down his cheek and soon his face was covered in tears. Robin looked behind him and saw his brother crying silently with his head down. _Why did I have to fail them... Why? why? why? why? _Danny kept questioning himself.

" Go on without me Ill be back." Robin said to the group before running towards his crying brother. The rest was a bit hesitate before continuing.

Robin reached his brother as Danny fell on his knees. He placed his hands on both of Danny's shoulders.

"Danny?" Robin asked concerned. He got no replies

"Robin lift his brother chin up and took off his glasses.

"Danny, tell me whats wrong?" Robin, or should I say Dick asked.

"I miss them.. Its my fault..." Danny finally replied crying.

"It okay Danny, It'll be okay. And its NOT your fault... It's the person who did it..." Robin said soothingly to his brother and rubbed circles on his back.

Danny nodded a bit and detached from the hug they were in and wiped his eyes. "Lets go." He said standing up with his brother red puffy eyes.

Robin put back on his glasses. "Tell me if you want to talk about it." He said softly to Danny before walking back toward the rest of the team with Danny trailing behind.

* * *

**Hi...*Falls asleep**

**Kciviah: *Lets out a sigh* Don't mind her, she's tired from the road trip... It was really long... like 12 hours...**

***Wakes up suddenly* IM ALIVE! I had no internet! I couldn't read or write any fanfiction! This was originally was going to be posted at 6:00... OH WELL AT LEAST I POSTED! I only had one hour of internet during the whole trip! I'm in Seattle right now!**

**Thanks for these people for Favorite or Following!: Kimori Takahashi, LokiKingOfMischief, TotallyDemonic, animelover0211, Darkknightsvengeance, Sheepinator, roselin, reviewer74,!**

**Reviews!**

**Poohbearmorris: I KNOW RIGHT! Also your welcome! XD And Dick and Danny are brothers forever!**

**KodiakWolfe13: Thanks! And they are really cute! You read fanfictions before showers too? XD Just kidding**

**Amy: I wish they were really to.. I wish they were really to... I HAVE A MAJOR CRUCH ON DANNy! Why did they have to end the series! WHY! WHY WORLD WHY! AHHHHH *Throws a chair at the wall* Kciviah: REALLY!? WE JUST REPAIRED THAT WALL! Opps...?**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE! And this is part one of the 3rd episode!**


	8. CURSE YOU CABLEMAN!

**CURSE THE CABLE MAN! HE IS STILL NOT HERE! I'm at my Mom's work place to pick her up so that's why I could post this! I'M BORED AS HELL! I PLAYED 100 CARD GAMES WITH MY SISTER! My dad said the cable will be up by Thursday while I'm at school... It better...**

**As soon as I come home I'll work non-stop on it and FINALLY FINISH THE 8TH CHAPTER!**

_**~Skymuse**_


	9. Chpt: Shot!

HOW!? Was echoed through the cave. The rest of the team except Robin and Danny yelled looking at the latter. They saw Danny swaying side to side with a crazy grin that creeped everyone out with twitching eyes. He muttered stuff to himself like 'Must plan...unicorns...Oooh a Butterfly!' He swung his arms a bit on the last one.

Robin was holding onto his shoulders looking very irritated at a _specific _Bat. _HE COULDN'T HAVE WATCHED OVER DANNY HIMSELF! _Robin screamed in his mind at Bruce. Robin looked at his team all waiting for an explanation.

He sighed. _This will take a while_ He thought as he went to explain the situation.

**_Flash Back Earlier that day!-_**

"no no no no no no no no no no no- Oh come on Danny! It's just a shot!" Dick cut of Danny's muttering in a corner, proceeding in trying and failing to pull him out.

At the word shot he just buried himself into his knees even more and mutter louder. Dick left eye twitched.' _Oh so you wanna play it that way...' _Dick ran out of the room to get something. Danny took his chance and ran. He looked around wildly and used his eagle eye to find an escape. He saw a vent, and took the chance even if Bruce might kill him for it.

Danny jumped on the table and banged his way through. His mouth gaped opened slightly then grinned. _They won't find me here. _He thought to himself looking at the vented maze. He lowered his body temperature and continued to crawl through the surprisingly clean and cold vent maze.

Dick came back with an glass of _Water _only to find Danny gone. He cursed loudly and kicked the table. It hit the wall and the vent opened.

_REALLY!? _He screamed to Danny in his brain. Dick knew they weren't allowed to go into the vent, _especially what happened last time. _He sigh irritated as Bruce walked through the door. He looked at Dick glaring at the open air vent. He looked around and didn't see Danny. He realized Danny must have crawled through the vents. and twitched his eyes a bit.

"He's in there, isn't he." Bruce stated.

"Yep..." Dick replied bluntly still glaring at the open vent. Bruce let out an irritated sigh.

"You may go, but have him back by 1:00 its his appointment for the shot." Bruce said as he left the room.

"2 hours huh?" Dick muttered to himself as he started to climb into the vent. He instantly felt coldness and suppressed a shiver. He kept crawling, before falling through one he didn't see. It was kinda like a slide, as it twisted and turned his around.

He fell through a big room.'_Wait? Room?!' _He looked around and saw its entirely cover in ice, ecept a small spot. He saw Danny in the middle just sleeping there. Dick's eyes twitched. He took out some Ghost proof hand-cuffs he brought along just in case. Danny's eyes snapped opened as his breath hitched.

Danny just shrugged when he saw nothing and went back to sleep. Dick slowly tip toed behind Danny. He slowly slipped the cuffs on. Immediately Danny woke up completely and started to struggle. "Oh no you don't!" Dick said as he threw Danny over his shoulder and ran out of the room... How funny Danny didn't even bothered to freeze the door! It was 12:55.

Dick ran down through the halls heading straight to their infirmary. He burst through the doors with Danny still struggling violently, hissing on his back. Alfred sat on a stood next to the white hardish bed. Bruce was on one side.

Dick threw his brother down finally stretching his back before grabbing Danny's flailing arms as did Bruce on each side. Alfred tapped on the needle as Danny's eyes widen in fear ans started kicking.

"ITS JUST A NEEDLE!" Dick and Bruce yelled at him.

"nononononononononononono-" He kept saying until he was given the Flu shot and pasted out of fear. Dick and Bruce sighed as Dick collapsed onto a chair. Bruce caught sight of Danny starting to smile a bit crazily.

"You have a to hang out with the team today also bring Danny along with you." Bruce said a little quickly before walking fast out as Dick screamed a bit in frustration twitching his eyes a lot at Bruce, then he saw Danny and his sweat dropped._'WHY!?. _

_What Bruce thought..._

_"Better him then me..." _**(...? I thought he was your son dude...)**

_**To the present!**_

"So that's how it is." Dick finished explaining as he sat on a chair next to a tied up Phantom.(He didn't mention any of Bruce or his name or Alfred's!) The team looked at them weirdly with opened mouths. "Lets head to the beach!" Danny suddenly yelled. All eyes turned to him and saw Danny least crazy. They agree and went out after they untied Danny, but kept warily of him. As they walked out, Danny suddenly turned to Robin blinking owlishly then saying something that made him face-palm as Danny just tilted his head.

"What happened?" _"...REALLY?!'_

* * *

**I'M ACTUALLY FREAKING ALIVE! Also there will be 3 Chapters posted for the whole weekend! to pay back for the long wait! One today, one tomorrow, one Sunday!They won't be publish on the same time! and one might be publish at around 11... ALSO! Check out the poll! This is just a small fun chapter! so as another one that will be posted but the other will be part 2 of YJ Episode 3!**

_**Thanks to these people for Favoriting and/or Following! : **_**Nehame, shelby. , fluteplayer99, ceceluvcookies, anime3lover, Luna Star Phantom, Darpsonic6, Dragon-Wolf-Mustang Rider, jojumolo9, haywireseagull, Saramaster, R. A Cross, Monkeygirlz3, Meidenmulder. !**

**Reviews!**

**Poohbearmorris: Me too! Though I mainly only like Danny and Robin.**

**KodiakWolfe13: Hmm. Gym? I don't like gyms that much... I had bad memories there when I was little... I hate weights..**

**16ckelmen: thanks?**

**Amy: yeeeaaaaahhhhh I got in big trouble with my parents... THEY TOOK MY LAPTOP AWAY FOR A WHOLE DAY!**

**anime3lover: Why thank you! Thanks for being so kind!**

**I didn't answer the ones who review on the Author notes because I think you know what I'm going to say..**

** CURSE THE CABLE MAN AND I'M SOOOO SORRY! At least I have internet now!**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE!**


	10. Wery sick!

**I HAVE A FEVER AND IS VERY WOOZY! Post tommarw! Will try. Gonna throw uo now!**


	11. Sleep Problem

**Well... I officially hate my life... I found out I had Sleep Agni, A sythom like disease that makes you stop breathing in your sleep...**

** I know I haven't been posting, because I can't. For 2 weeks I had a pretty high fever that wouldn't go away. The temp was 103 F I stayed home a lot. Just found out about my sleepy problem recently when I kept falling asleep in class and won't wake up.**

** I'm So So so so so so so so so Sorry! I'm gonna hold off this story till I have a surgery in 2 months for my problem. Please don't hate me... I'll still try to work on some chapters, but I won't post them until after the Surgery... I really appreciate people for really liking my story! I'm happy and I'm glad you actually enjoyed it!**

_**With all Love...**_

_** ~Skymuse**_


	12. Rewrite

**Still haven't gotten surgery! But! I'm actually gonna rewrite this...I read through all of it and I must say... I'm VERY BAD! Good Idea, bad everything else! All of the chapters Idea will be the same, but more 'Improved' I must say!**

**Thanks for sticking up with me and my health problems and the first chap will be in about a month(After the surgery!)**

** Thanks!**

**~Skymuse**


End file.
